Referring to FIG. 6, there is shown a prior art ashtray. As illustrated, the ashtray is formed at the central portion with a recess. Spaced apart on the top surface of the ashtray and a plurality of notches for receiving the cigarette such that the tobacco ash thereof may be collected in the recess. However, it has the following drawbacks:
1. The tobacco ash in the ashtray will scatter everywhere in case there is even a little wind.
2. The ash and the cigarette heads are not stored in an enclosed space and may be observed from outside hence blemishing the view.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ashtray which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.